Love That Shall Prosper Forever
by Zayabel Draga
Summary: It started with a small confession that led to more. GrimmIchi. Wrote it on my Zayabel13 account so I did not steal this story. I do not own Grimjow, Ichigo, or all the other characters. I purely own the plot that really isn't a plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Zayabel13: This is my first story EVER! If it's stupid and cheesy, then whatever I tried. I have read too many(OK not enough) of GrimmIchi, and other yaoi stories so I might have some nasty ass things to write :p. ENJOY~ p.s its in Ichigo's perspective p.p.s this is in Ichigo's room. You can also find this on if you're wondering!**

I was stunned, I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the way his eyes looked at me, or the way his hair shone in the sunlight through the window, or the deep ass confession he just told me. Standing in front of me was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The hottest guy in school, besides myself of course, he had teal-blue hair that wanted more attention than my bright ginger hair. Truth is I've had a thing for him, ever since he saved me from a bunch of smelly ass jerks who decided to beat the shit out of me 5 years ago... I'm 18 now so you know. Now he's just standing there, looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Ah forget it! I shoudn' have come to ya in the first place!" he blurted out, and started to walk towards the. Without thinking I grabbed his white jacket, and he nearly fell backwards. "HAAH? Da'hell, you gonna say something strawberry?" I blushed deep and red and said "why me? Don't you always have girls clinging all over you?" I then covered my mouth, knowing I sounded like a jealous teen girl ready to kill.

He just stared at me, for a second I saw disbelief, but it quickly changed amusment. He made a big grin, a killer usually makes when they enjoy the situation too much. "Haha, to think Strawberry Kurosaki" I glared at him "would be jealous over a bunch of girls who so desperately want to get laid. I didn' think ya cared so much!"

"I DON'T CARE! Plus... I'm not jealous, I don't even care"

He snickers "ya already said that" I could feel my face get bright red from my growing anger.

"You know what? Forget you!" I turned to leave, but I felt large hands grab my waist. Before I can register want going on, I was spun around and a soft pair of lips touched mine. They were Grimmjows, I was shocked, I tired to pull free, but he was too strong. After a while I gave in, I couldn't help it, I've always been weak to his touch, but never showed it. Grimmjow licked my lip, but I was to slow to open it because he bit my bottom lip... hard. Gasped in surprised and his tongue dominated my mouth. My knees buckled, causing me to slowly drop, but Grimm's strong hold kept me up. He slowly withdrew from me, and stared at me.

"Damn Ichigo, I never knew ya can make such an erotic face, just from a kiss. Do ya make that face every time a girl kisses ya?" there was a pause "oh shit don't tell me that was yo first kiss?"

"I-idiot! T-That wasn't my f-first k-kiss!" I stuttered, it was my first kiss and it was awesome!

"Oh really?" With that he pushed me on to my bed. He pinned me down, taking advantage of his strength. His cold hand slipped under my shirt and rose. I shivered and mumbled "your hand is cold". He only smirked and started touching my nips. I never knew that I can turned on by just having my nips touched. I must've made a face, because he started taking my shirt off. When it was off, he was licking me roughly, and I couldn't help but let a moan escape. I instantly blushed a deep scarlet, why am I feeling like this? Grimm stop sucking and licking me. He then dipped his hand down to my pants, I instinctively covered my crotch with my hands, and pulled my knees together. "Oh come on, don' be like that!" said Grimm playfully.

"NO! Th-this is embarrassing. I've never done something like this!" I blurted out, showing my frustration. This only made his smile wider, and I swear I thought for a minute this was getting too far. Then he grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head. He positioned himself in between my legs and unzipped my pants. He pulled my pants off, with resistance from me, leaving my boxers. He started rubbing me slowly, intently looking at my face. I bit my lip, suppressing my pleasured moans. He then started going faster and rougher, until my boxers were soaked of pre-cum.

Looking satisfied, he took my boxers off and took the bottle of lotion from my desk. "What are you doing?" he just grinned while pouring some lotion onto his hand. He spread my legs, and put a finger on my hole. I was surprised, i tried to push him away, but my hands were still pinned down. Then I felt an odd sensation, something cold, and slippery was slowly goin in. When I looked, one of his fingers were pushing through. I whimpered in pain, then he hit a spot that made the pain turn into pleasure. I gasp escaped my lips when he started putting in a secon'd one. He started stretching me slowly, and was surprisingly gentle. When I looked at his face, his stupid grin was gone, but had a serious expression, that showed he really did mean his confession. After 4 fingers went in, he took them out. Honestly I felt sad about the absence. He unzipped his pants, and took all of his clothes off. He put some lotion and stroked his hard dick. He then put his dick at my entrance(or exit... whatever) and said "hope ya don't mind, but I'm goin' in".

I looked at him with shock, "there is NO WAY that something that big is going in there!" I gasped.

He just smiled and growled in my ear "thanks for the compliment" and he slowly put the tip in, and started moving.

"Ah! Aaah!" I let out small cries, trying to let him know that it hurt! I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Shit sorry!" He stopped moving, started to pul out.

"No! Don't... don't pull out. I-I'm fine!" my vision was blurry from tears, but I can see Grimmjow not agreeing with me. I reached and touched is face, "please continue?" He then bent down a kissed me, and started moving. He went slow at first then started going faster. It wasn't long before he found my good spot. "Ah! Grimm..Grimmjow!" I moaned, not caring about my voice anymore.

"Ichigo, you're so damn sexy!" and started to rub, my leaking cock. I twitched and moaned "I'm close!" Hearing that he gripped my cock hard and chuckles "I'm not even there yet"

"Please! Grimmjow! Let me come! I.. can't... take.. it!" The last word came with moan. Grimmjow stared at me for a few seconds and let go of my cock. Causing my to jerk, and spray all over his face, our chests, and our stomachs. "Shit, I'm coming" he started going faster then I felt something warm, and wet gush into my ass. We stayed there for a minute catching our breathes. When I was able to breathe normally, I found Grimmjow staring at me with sad, yet longing eyes. "Ichigo, I really do love you, please, I beg of you accept me". I let the last part linger in my mind. Then I carefully said " If I didn't accept you, you would've left before we went all the way". He looked at me with puzzled eyes, but slowly understood, what I said. His face lit up and bent down and kissed me softly.

"Oh and next time, ask me if I actually have my feelings for you, BEFORE you decide to fuck me". I said shyly.

"Haha I will" he said with a smile that melted my heart. "Another round?" he asked teasingly.

"Why not?" I said, which really surprised him, but we started our second round anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo! For some reason I felt like doing a second -maybe last- part to this story. I think we left off with Grimjow and Ichigo doing their second round :3 so I'm gonna do the day after err morning after :3 ENJOY MINAAAAAA! 3

My POV

Ichigo woke up with the sun blaring on his face. He tried to get up, but to find two strongly built arms around his waist. He turned to see his childhood friend Grimmjow. At first he was confused, why was his friend here? Why were they naked...

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Ichigo blurted out. Grimmjow stirred from his sleep, and saw Ichigo's angry expression.

"Stingyyy~" he spoke in a manner that resembled a purr "it's sad that you don't remember what we did last night, stingy jerk" Grimmjow gave him the saddest eyes he can muster. Ichigo was even more confused, and Grimmjow seeing his confusion sighed, and let go of him. He got out of the bed and started to put his clothes on, fully aware that Ichigo was still there.

"What do you mean by that? What did we-" He was stopped by a pair of soft lips, upon his.

"What happened you asked? We had sex after you confessed your love for me" Grimmjow said nonchalantly. With that being said he turned away and walked off.

"Oi Grimmjow! Come back here!" Ichigo stumbled out the bed to only to have his back give away, making him fall on his face. "Ow, Grimmjow, please... don't go!" he could feel tears streaming down his face, he didn't know why he was crying, he thought it was the impact of his fall, or the feeling of longing towards Grimmjow. He felt a soft hand caress his face, he looked up to see Grimmjow frowning.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to make you my mate" he said in a low soft tone. He looked at Ichigo with a sincere face, noticing the confusion across his face. Slowly, he started to shift, his hair got longer, and turned into a darker teal. Green started to form under his eyes, his ears got longer and more furry. A white armor started to mold across his body and before ichigo knew it, Grimmjow had a long tail, paws, blade type things on his elbows.

"Ah... AAAH!" Ichigo screamed, trying to scurry under the bed, but to have 'hands' or whatever you call them hrab his foot and pull him from under the bed.

"Oi, call down!" Grimmjow demanded in a raspy, deep chocolaty voice..(ahem... I almost got lost there). He pulled the frightned Ichigo into a strong hug. "Shh it's okay, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" he said trying to calm poor ichigo down. Ichigo was quiet, but you can see his trembling. Ichigo started crying with fear, he tried to pull away from Grimmjow but his strong was to strong. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped crying, but was still shaking with fear. Grimmjow lifted his face, and looked into his watery brown eyes, that seemed too perfect for a boy. He wiped away the strawberry's tears, and kissed him lightly. He let go of Ichigo to see what he would do, but Ichigo was too scared to move, not knowing what the man he didn't know anymore would do.

"Wha-What are you?" Ichigo asked in a small voice. Grimmjow eyed his mate, for a minute before answering.

"One: I'm a werejag, and two; I'm your mate" he said slowly "that is... if you accept me" Even though they had made love (hehe I sound like an old perv) it's still early enough for them to break their relationship. "Look sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I was afraid you'll leave, thinking I'm a monster" he looked Ichigo who was stil shocked. "This was a bad idea. I'm sorry, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to see my face anymore" he could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He stood up and lept through the open window.

"Wait Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled, but it was too late, he was gone. Ichigo realised his mistake for not chasing after him. He quickly put on his clothes and shoes, and ran down the stairs. He was stopped by his dad.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO~!" his dad flew towards him ready to kick his son in the gut, but as usual his face was smashed through the wooden floor. When Isshin looked up he saw his son's eyes filled with tears.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Ichigo as he slammed the front door shut. Karin, and Yuzu walked out the kitchen with wide eyes.

"What's his problem" asked Karin, but to only have her dad quiet her. "He's a teenage boy with problems. If he can't solve it himself, he'll come to us."

BACK TO MAIN CHARACTERS NEH?

Grimmjow POV

STUPID STUPID! How can I be so stupid!? I should've kept my real self a secret! Now he'll never be mine! He was the only person I could stand... He was perfect, my heart would break every time I see him sad. When he cried from fear, I started to hate myself. I was so stupid! I scared my beloved Ichigo to death, he couldn't even look at me in the eye. What have I done? I've lost the only one I loved in the blink of an eye. I headed towards the forest, hoping for some quiet. After a while I was stopped by Ulquiorra. He was part of the Hawk Clan, and he was my friend...ish.

"What are you running from? You know you're not supposed to be in that form, unless it was a dire emergency" he spoke to me so nonchalantly, it was annoying. I only grunted in response and continued sprinting. "Fine then ignore me" there was a slight pause "oh and Ichigo is running after you, as a warning" he smiled. It was rare for him to smile, and when he did, it was creepy enough to send a chill down your spine. I grunted a thanks, and he left. Ichigo... why are you following me? When I reached the forest I hid onto a large branch that was high enough to see around, and waited for my human mate.

Ichigo POV

I was running as fast as I could. I needed to reach him. I needed to apologize, I needed him back! I was starting to remember the details of last night, and I never saw Grimmjow's face, so sincere, so caring... I don't care if he's a were, he's still the Grimmjow I knew! My lungs were burning, by the time I reached the forest. I don't know why he would be there, but I had a feeling. I skidded to stop and rested on the trunk of a tree. I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face. I felt so lonely, because of my stupid mistake, the 'man' I loved was gone! I should've stopped him! I didn't want to be scared of him! I just want to be with him forever. Now he's gone, and it was my fault!

"G... Grimm... Grimmjow" I sobbed his name over and over. Each time my voice got smaller and smaller, my voice cracked. I stopped saying his name, I covered my face, and let it all out. I didn't care if I'm a teen, after all we still have feelings. I must've fell asleep, after all crying is hard work.

MY POV! (hehe this is better than I thought x) )

Grimmjow just stood in the on the tree branch looking down at the scene below him. He could hear Ichigo sobbing his name over and over. His heart started to break, he couldn't stand seeing Ichigo crying. After what seemed like forever, Ichigo's crying subsided, and he fell asleep from the exhaustion. Grimmjow slowly climbed down the tree and looked at the figure before him. Ichigo was sleeping quietly, his face was red from all the crying.

"Ichigo?" Whispered Grimmjow. When he didn't get a response, he picked him up bridal style. He carried him to his house. He made sure to walk in the shadows, so no one will notice him. He walked through the back door hoping to not run into anyone. But he was stopped by Aizen, Grimm's father.

"Where were you last night? And who's that boy in your arms?" Demanded Aizen, giving Grimm a cold look (NOTE: Grimmjow is out of his animal-ish form).

"I was out, and he's my..." Grimm voice trailed out, unsure of what to say.

"He's your what?" slowly asked Aizen with an annoyed sigh. Grimmjow mustered all his courage and said his answer slowly.

"He's my... mate" Aizen just stood there with his eyes wide open in shock. He didn't have enough time to say anything because Grimmjow walked away and up to his room. He closed the door behind him and carefully laid Ichigo on the bed. He took the kid's shoes off, and put him under the covers. He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. He looked at Ichigo's sleeping face, and cursed under his breathe, he stood up and went to take a shower. When he was done, he wrapped a towel over his waist and entered the room. Ichigo was still asleep, or so he thought. He put on some boxers, and baggy sweatpants. He was about to put on a shirt, but he heard Ichigo's breathing change. When he looked over his shoulder, Ichigo was starting to sit upright. He quickly put the shirt over his head, and turned around to face his fate. He pulled the chair and sat down, waiting for Ichigo to make his move.

Ichigo woke up to find Grimmjow putting on a shirt. Grimm turned and looked at him, with a cold expression, but his eyes betrayed him. He sat down on a chair, and seemed to be waiting for something. There was a long... awkward... silence as the two sat there. Ichigo couldn't bear to look at Grimmjow, he was too nervous. He looked at his hands, that kept clenching and unclenching. He looked at Grimmjow at the side of his eyes, and noticed the (HOT) were was still looking at him. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but instantly closed it not knowing what to say. This is stupid. I ran after Grimmjow, wanting to apologize and I can't say it, Ichigo thought. He slowly turned to look at Grimmjow, instantly regretting it. He couldn't control himself, and started to feel tears gathering in his eyes. He jumper out of the bed, hugged Grimm's waist and started to cry.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" he said in between gasps. Grimmjow was stunned, he wasn't expecting this. He put his hand on the crying teen's head. He ruffled his soft hair, trying to comfort him. He grabbed Ichi's chin, and slowly put his lips against his. He felt Ichigo's crying slowly cease. Grimmjow reluctantly let go, and wiped away his mate's tears.

"Why? Why are you crying? Plus I should be apologizing, not you" he said softly, his mouth was slightly in a frown. He couldn't stand seeing Ichigo this way.

"You should've told me earlier! I don't care if you're different!" Ichigo blurted clutching onto Grimmjow's pants.

"I was... scared. I didn't want to tell you, because I was scared of loosing you. I know I shouldn't have have showed you my true form, it was stu-" he was cut off by Ichigo's long slender finger on his lips.

"Grimmjow, I love you. I don't care about our differences. What just really hurts me the most is that you didn't tell me. Aren't I your mate?" Ichigo asked, with a small smile. Grimmjow just sat there looking down at Ichigo, his eyes were wide, but it slowly turned smaller, and a large grin started to form.

"You asked for it, Strawberry" he said in a deep dark tone. He easily lifted Ichigo into his arms and lightly tossed him on the bed. Ichigo looked at him with confusion, as the were-cat towered over him. "I'm going to take you, whether you like it or not" with that said he roughly kissed Ichigo. He licked his bottom lip wanting entrance. Ichigo gave in and opened his mouth, letting the other dominate his mouth. Grimm withdrew and moved down to Ichigo's neck. He licked, kissed, and bit his neck until hickeys began to form. Ichigo was stifling his moans.

"Ahn.. mmh.. Ah!" his last gasp escaped when a cold hand touched his nipples. "Ah... not there! You hands are cold". His only response was a chuckle and a mouth closing into his nipple. Ichigo was still trying to not let his voice out.

"Don't muffle your voice! Let me hear it" Grimmjow said reaching into Ichigo's jeans. He felt the semi hard lump, begin to twitch. "Oh, aren't you a naughty kid, twitching this much" he pulled Ichigo's pants, along with his boxers in one swift movement. He kissed Ichigo, while slowly stroking his member.

"Ah! Grimm... Grimmjow!" Ichigo couldn't hold his voice in any longer. He wrapped his legs around Grimm's waist. "Please..." he panted, tears filling his eyes.

"Please what? I don't know what you want" Grimmjow said as mischievously as possible.

"I-I want you" Ichigo whispered quielty, lust fogging his light brown eyes. Grimmjow stared at his prize, damn I don't think I can control myself! he thought. He reached for the lotion on his desk. Put some on his fingers and positioned himself at Ichi's entrance.

"You sure about this?" he asked. Ichigo nodded, and he slowly put on finger in, causing Ichigo to yelp in surprise.

"C-cold!" Ichigo gasped, shivering.

"Sorry about that" Grimmjow said, as he started to push in farther. He could hear Ichigo's moans, and felt his member wanting release from his pants. Control Grimmjow, Control he thought. He looked up, and saw Ichigo's face all red. He was trying to cover up his face, but Grimm grabbed his hands. " Don't cover up your face, I want to see your face when I take you".He slipped in two more fingers. After a while, he decided Ichigo was ready. He pulled off his sweats and boxers to show his monstrous member (remember he's a were so he can change the size of his wee wee-lol wee wee).

"Ah! I-It's bigger! I don't think it's going to f-fit!" Ichigo stuttered, completly amazed.

"You'll be fine, I promise" he quickly thrusted into Ichigo, not wanting the pain to last for a long time.

"Ah! Ngg!" cried Ichigo tears streaming down his face! "Grimmjow! I-It hurts!"

"It's okay, tell me when I can move, I really don't want to you hurt you any further" Grimm said sincerely. He patiently waited for Ichigo to get comfortable, despite the fact is animal insincts are telling to to pund him in right there right now. Ichigo must've sensed Grimmjow's wavering control, because he slowly rose. He hugged Grimmjow tight and nipped his ear.

"You can move now" whispered Ichigo "p-please be gentle". Grimm grabbed his lover's waist and slowly thrusted in and out. Slowly Ichigo's moans of pain turned into pleasure. He urged Grimmjow to go faster, and Grim happily obliged. It took a while, but Grimmjow found Ichigo's prostate, and thrusted hard onto it. " MMAH! S-So g-good!" moaned Ichigo, suddenly engulfed in pleasure. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's face, his eyes were clouded with pleasure, his face was red, a bit of saliva was trickling down his chin. He grinned, happy to be giving his mate so much pleasure.

"Ah! N-No! I'm c-close...!" Grimmjow rubbed his cock faster, until Ichi spasmed and came all over his chest, and stomach. Grimm could feel his comine soon. He thrust faster and more roughly until he came into Ichigo. They stay still panting, trying to catch their breaths. Ichigo cupped Grimjow's face, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "One more time?" He pleaded.

"Sure, why not?" Grimmjow chuckled. Little did they know, Aizen was behind the door, furious.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I wrote this in 4 hours... with breaks of course. Oh and this story was written from the top of my head lol. I had no plot whatsoever hehe! Comment and Review... it was long wasn't it? 2749 words heh.


	3. Chapter 3

YO! Kay so we left off with Aizen pissed off that Grimmjow now made Ichigo his mate . why is he mad you ask? cuz he's an ass thats why ^^ ENJOY! Rate, review, and comment!

Aizenish Part :3 (sorry if I make make him to evil Aizen lovers

I cant believe him! How dare he find a mate without my permission? LET ALONE A MALE! I'm going to destroy everything that's precious to him, even if that means getting blood on my hands, these were the thoughts Aizen had when Grimmjow declared the orange haired boy as his mate. He was even more furious when they had sex... in his own house. Ohh when I get my hands on him! He'll know the horrow of making me angry! With that final thought he walked out of the house, slamming the door, while the two lovers oblivious to his anger.

Um lovers~

Grimmjow woke up feeling slightly off, he looked around noticing Ichigo not in the bed. Just before he started to panic his strawberry walked in, his face still showing he wanted to continue sleeping. Ichigo didn't notice Grimmjow as he lied back down and put the covers over his head. When he started to drift into a deep sleep, the covers were pulled back, and Grimmjow was towering over him.

"Mm? Grimmjow *yawn* what's wrong?" Ichigo asked trying to fight the sleep over taking him. Let's just say last night's activity was really taking a tole on him.

"Where'd you come from just now?" Grimmjow demanded, more than asked. He was way too over protective, he could feel it but he couldn't help it. Ichigo looked at him with a sleepy, yet confused face. They stayed in silence for a second before Ichigo gave him a breathtaking closed-eye smile, that caused Grimmjow's heart to flutter.

"Well, I went to the bathroom, and I have to go home, or else my family will start to worry" Ichigo said as innocently as possible. He didn't want Grimmjow to know that he had a hard on that morning remembering the previous night. He decided to go to the bathroom, and get it off, before Gimm woke up.

"Oh really? Then why can I smell the sperm off you? Did my little strawberry get hard?" he asled mockingly, he really didn't smell anything. He was caught off guard when Ichigo blushed a deep red, showing his statement was true. His mouth turned into a huge evil grin, he roughly kissed Ichigo on the lips, chuckling at Ichigo's moans. He trailed his hands down his body till he reached the already hard again cock. He withdrew from Ichigo, and wrapped his lover's leggs around his waist. He smirked at Ichi's reaction. "Whatever happens now, is entirely your fault for seducing me with this body of yours".

~TIME SKIP! I don't wanna write a sex scene with my family in the same room lol~

Ichigo

Damn him! He's going to ruin my body if he continues fucking me like this! Ichigo said while he started walking down the street heading home. I can't believe he continued till he fell asleep... -_-" I'm going to started saing no from now on! Ichigo's face started to turn into a dark pink as he remembered his morning. Feeling to embarassed he ran all he way home.

Just as he opened the door, his dad shouted "OKAIRI(welcome back) ICHIGO!" while getting ready to kick his son, which of course ended up with this face stuck in a hole in the wall.

"I'm back" Ichigo dully said as he walked to his room, with a vain pooping out of his forehead. He flung his clothes off and decided to take a shower. After he was refeshed, he went to his room to lay down for a bit, but to only find Grimmjow on his bed... Ichigo sweatdropped.

"W-What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked extremely nervous.

"Well, I don't feel like taking my eyes off of you. After all you're MY mate, you have MY scent, and I have many enemies that are willing to take YOU away from ME" Grimmjow replied casually, but with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Does that mean I can't have any alone time?" asked Ichigo sweat dropping. He wants to be alone many times, but if he can't have any then he'll never be able to have any privacy... if Grimmjow suggested that he lives with him, it won't be a surprise right now.

As if reading his mind Grimmjow stated "no you cannot... how about you live with me? I can protect you, be with you forever, and you can only be faithful to me, and only me." OK scratch that, Ichigo was REALLY surprised.

"EEEEH?!" Ichigo excalmed "that sounds like a marriage proposal, and I don't even think our parents will allow that!" things were going to fast for Ichigo, what if things don't work out?


	4. Chapter 4

Yoo so I decided to finally write this chapter hehe. so I think we left off with Grimm practically proposing to Ichi-nii-san *death glare* so there will be no sex scenes in this chapter... *happy face* of course I'm lying! ENJOY!

#####################

Ichigo pov

"grimmjow... I don't think we're able to get married, after all were both guys. Your dad will likely be pissed off, and my dad will probably die of cardiac arrest" I was starting to get really worried. it'd hurt me if I couldn't be with Grimmjow, and I can't even bear to imagine how he'll feel.

"Ichigo, no need to worry. IF they can't accept us, then I'll make 'em" he said with a huge devilish smirk. He nuzzled his face onto my stomach, and started to lick my abs. My body involuntarily shivered causing me to let out a small groan.

"Ah- G-Grimmjow s-stop... we really shouldn't be... ah!" he smirked letting me go.

"Hn, I really can't believe you, you're already hard" he then kissed me dominating my tongue.

Grimmjow Pov

It's fun to tease him like this, I really wasn't expecting him to be turned on so much, just by licking is stomach.

"Ah- G-Grimmjow s-stop... we really shouldn't be... ah!" Oh jeez his moaning is really turning me on!

"Hn, I really can't believe you, you're already hard" I tried my best to keep my cool, but I can feel my were side wanting to take him here and now.

"I'll stop" I said while sitting up it was hard to miss the disappointment radiating off his body. Shit I need to think of something quick, "but in return... suck m k" oh man I can't believe I just said that... but let's see what he'll do, shall we? My eyes nearly widened, as he unzipped my pants, letting my member out. He softly touched my dick, the moment he brushed it, I could feel myself getting hard, he's affecting me way too much, he hasn't even done anything yet. I spoke to soon. His lips lightly brushed my tip, and slowly his lips parted and let his tongue graze over me. I shivered as m became hard, aww jeez I'm getting hard to fast. His tongue trailed circles around me.

"Strawberry, I said suck m k, not lick it" I said with a smirk. He looked up at me, damn those eyes they're so beautiful on his perfect face.

"But, I don't think it'll fit in my mouth" he said letting his emotions into his voice. His voice was full of lust, yet there was a hint of doubt. Without being able to control myself, I grabbed his head and slowly pushed m in his mouth. He resisted at first, but reluctantly let me in and we still haven't broken eye contact. His eyes fogged up, and then started sucking. Oh damn did it feel good! He started off slowly, but then started to go faster, and deeper. He stated to me make small noises, then he took his free hand, and started rubbing himself. At the sight of this I lost COMPLETE control! I pushed him down, positioning myself on top of him.

"Damn Strawberry, don't go doing things you'll regret" I growled, the response I got from him was a smirk. He grabbed hold of my left arm next to his head, he licked my wrist and bit it, lookin at me at a sideways glance.

"Please, I want Grimmjow' inside of me" (if you can name the yaoi this from, I'll write a one-shot for you with any character of your choice) his voice was so seductive, dammit guess I gott him again. It's been 3 times within the past 48 hours, and I loved every second of it. Aye I know what you're thinking oh em gee you're suc addict correction; I'm onl addict towards my mate, and its gonna be like that till the day I die. I took my free hand, and started to spread his, still surprisingly right, opening. He let out a surprised gap, making his body quiver.

"G-Grimmjow, I w-want you in n-now!" he asked as demandingly as possible. (Gomen but I think we should make Ichigo a "bit" horney MWAHAHA! Carry on :3) Dammit, what's with him? Usually he'd resist, but he's not... not even a tiny bit... weird. I pulled my fingers out and grabbed his waist. I set him on top of my hips, and lied down.

"If you want it so badly, put it in yourself" I said with a smirk, no way he's going to do it. He blushed madly as he tried to talk himself out of it.

"But Grimmjow! That's impossible! I can't do that, it's too e-embarrassing" he blushed even more at the last part. Oh my wasn't he a cutie.

"Hn, so you're too scared to do it? Man, Ichigo you're one of the scariest dudes, besides me, in our school. Yet you're too scared-" I was cut off when he grabbed m k, and positioned it under his entrance (WOOHOO COWBOY STYLE!). Slowly he lowered himself, I could feel him tensing around him. His eyes were beginning to tear up, as the pleasure started to take control of him. In one swift motion he pushed himself down, taking all of me in. I grunted in surprise, whoa he actually did it.

"G-Grimmjow-w... please move..." Oh damn that voice, so full of lust, I wanna take him now, but no he has to do it himself... just to see if he really wants me.

"No." His eyes widened in shock before he could speak I said "if you really want me to move, you gotta earn it. Move yourself, mate. Let's just see if you're able to satisfy me" I smirked as his eyes watered. I seriously don't want him to cry, but I really need to know if he loves me like he says he does. Ichigo slowly rose and just when I thought he was going to get off me, he plunged back down crying in pleasure. He started to bounce even faster, and started to squeeze me. I let out a moan, and I expanded m to reach deeper in him.

"Ah Grimmjow! You got b-bigger!" He moaned my name over and over, thrusting faster and deeper each time. Oh damn, I'm getting close, this is bad I thought as I neared my climax. I spun us around until he was under me, I'm going to pound him, and this time I'm going to tired him out, until he can't walk for a week.

"Heh, seems like you've earned it." I said as I pounded into him faster and harder. He reached for hi but I pinned his arms over his head. "Uh uh! You're going to come without having you touched."

"But! I wanna come now! P-please Grimjow, it hurts, I want release!"

"Then come with my dick, m a t e" before he could object any further, I kissed him. Not like the sweet, soft kind, but the kind that was rough, and full of hunger. He groaned into my mouth as my toungue dominanted his, wanting to taste every single inch of it.

"Ah! I'm coming!" cried Ichigo.

"T-Then come with me" I groaned. We came together, and I continued to pound into him. Hey, I'm still hard, I'm gonna continue!

"Grimmjow... wait stop!"

"Haha, no. I'm not fully satisfied yet"

~~TIIIMMMMEEEE SKIIIPPP Like idk 4-5 hours hehehe ~~

Nobody POV cuz I'm a nobody haha

The couple collapsed in exhaution, of course they will, hell they had sex for four and half hours straight!

"Neh, Ichigo" Grimmjow stated camly with a hint of curiousness in his voice.

"What? If you want to do it again, then NO!" the other turning his back to him.

"Hahaha no, even though that would be nice, but I was wondering, do you wanna be like me?"

Ichigo turned his body back and stared at him for awhile. "You want me to have blue hair, a number 6 tatoo, and a cocky attitude? No thanks" he said while deadpanning.

"Ouch... but no I meant as in be a were, that way you can live a hell of a lot longer, and stay with me." Ichigo stared in shock for a moment, I can be turned? But he's bit me, countless times before. Shouldn't I be one already? Ichigo thought clearly confused.

"How exactly does this work?" he asked cautiously. If this meant him dying, then coming back to life, then he didn't wanna. Yes of course he loved Grimmjow, but dying was his greatest fear, and he didn't want it to happen anytime soon.

" All I have to do is but my gene's in yours, it is going to hurt like hell, but you're going to survive it. At least I think so" he muttered the last part very quietly so that Ichigo couldn't hear it.

"Uh... fine, I'll do it. If it means being with you forever" Ichigo said with a closed eye smile, but of course he couldn't fool Grimmjow.

"If you're too scared to do it, I'll respect it, I don't want you to do something you're too scared to do" he said as he nuzzled his face into Ichi's shoulder. There was moment of uncomfortable silence, and Ichigo decided to break it.

"No... I want to" he sighed, causing Grimmjow to smile against his neck.

"This may hurt a bit, grab onto me, and refrain from screaming" with that being said he he made is canines as long as it is during his were form, and bit Ichigo. The pain was almost unbearable, but Ichigo did his best to not yell. Grimmjow dug his fangs all the way into his mate's neck, and injected his genes, into a vein. He could feel the pain his mate was feeling, but he needs to inject just enough, so his body can start going through the change. When he was done he withdrew his fangs back into their original size. He licked Ichigo's wounds, coating it with saliva so it can heal faster. When he looked up, the sight caused his heart to clench. Ichigo's face was covered in tears, he was red, and had his hands covering his mouth. It hurt so much, he felt that he was going to pass out... and he did just that.

CLIFF HANGER! Will Ichigo survive? How will Grimmjow react to his mate falling into a deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep... kay I'll stop... sleep, he may never wake up from? Will anyone vote, and comment on my story? Stay tuned and find out.

I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS! I just own the story plot thingy mabob. Oh and enjoy the song hehe it's old but it kinda goes with the story xD


	5. Chapter 5

Zayabel here! So I got so many requests to continue this (just 5 hehe) I shall! OH PLAY THE BEAUTIFUL JAPANESE SONG!

Grimmjow POV

It's been three fuckin' weeks since I bit Ichigo... why wasn't he waking up? His heartbeat is steady, and so is his breathing, but he doesn't move a bit... not even a twitch! I scold myself everyday knowing that this was my fault. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but he let me! I felt a tear go down my face, why am I such an idiot? If I could go back and change everything, I swear I would! He'd still be awake! His life wouldn't be in danger... oh gos please wake him up. I miss those beautiful brown eyes, and that loving smile. I sat next Ichigo and just stared at his beautful form, he has gotten so pale, and his hair has gotten really long, it was a major suprise but he's still perfect as always. I caught something in the corner of my eye more, his pinky twitched. I suddenlu grasped his hand. "Ichigo, if you can hear me, please move! I need you to move" my voice was so desperate but full of hope. He twitched again, my face lit up into a smile. A smile I haven't done in weeks, now I must wait till he wakes. (A/N: I'm sorry if this seems WAY outta character for Grimmy here... and even I got depressed writing this part).

Ichigo POV

I feel the darkness all around me, where am I? Last thing I remember was Grimmjow biting me, and I fell asleep. How long have I been out? I suddenly felt the air around me change. I'm on a bed, and I feel like someones there. I will my body to move, but I can't. I try again, but successfully felt my pinky move. Then there was a hand grasping mine softly. "Ichigo, if you can hear me, please move! I need you to move!" that voice sounded so much like my beloved Grimmjow. He sounded so desperate, I moved my finger again, and I felt the happiness radiate off him. Why is he so happy? I suddenly felt something lurch in my stomach... what's going on? My body felt hot, and it hurt. It felt like it was shifting. I slowly let out a scream full of agony. "Make it stop! It hurts! AH!" my body curled into a tight ball. Suddenly(A/N: SORRY I SAY SUDDENLY A ALOT!) a firm body was pressed againt mine, hugging me. He felt so comfortable, like I belonged in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay, Ichigo. You're okay, just concentrate on me, you'll be fine" the voice that sounded like Grimmjow tried to comfort me. I slowly wrapped my arms around his chest, hugging him tight to me. "I love ou, Ichigo. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. Please, forgive me" he sounded so sad, and sincere. I slowly forced my eyes open and looked up at him. Grimmjow looked down at me, his eyes full of tears. I raised my head, and slowly kissed him, closing my eyes again. He didn't do anything at first, but after a while he kissed my back. It was full of passion, and love. He then pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I've missed your eyes. I waited three weeks to see them again, oh Ichigo I love you so much" he buried his head into my neck and silently cried on my shoulder.

"I love you too Grimmjow. Tadaima(I'm home in japanese WOOT WOOT! excuse me I'm hype on candy right now *kissu*)!" I said with a small happy smile.

"Okaerinasai(welcome home), Ichigo" he said just before kissing me.

THAT'S IT FOR THE CHAPPY! I literally typed this from the top of me head! I love you fans! Thanks for liking it! MWAH! 3 as for the picure... I needed Ichigo with long hair so.. YOU WELCOME!


	6. Chapter 6

KUKUKU! So it's been about over a week since I last updated... I'm like writing 4 stories at a time man. So this chapter will be from the top of my head like usual. It may be short, it may be long... je ne sais pas! This will be an unexpected chapter but guessing from the title you may already know what may happen... or do you?

ONWARDS TO DA STORY!

Ichigo POV fyi Ichigo can turn like Grimmjow already so let's make this 2 months after Ichigo woke up, neh?

I woke up, feeling a slightly shift in my stomach. I must be hungry or somethingI thought to myself, but it happened again, causing me to gasp in pain.

"What's wrong" Grimmjow says towering over me. I wince as I try to speak.

"My stomach is shifting, it kinda hurts" I croak out, "I'm starting to get thirsty."

"Hold on a minute" he said before leaving the room. He came back with a glass of water, I smiled and mumbled a thanks. He then put his hand on my stomach trying to feel an abnormalities. "There's nothing out of the ordinary that I can feel" he then proceeded to sniff me. He suddenly reeled back in shock.

"W-what's wrong, Grimmjow?" I started to panic what's wrong with me?

"Y-you smell like the woman in my clan, w-when they're pregnant..." he started to trail off. Pregnant? That's impossible! I'm a GUY! He hastily threw clothes at me, ordering me to get dressed. When I finished, he picked me up bridal style and jumped out the window.

"Grimmjow! Where are you taking me!?" I hollered against the wind, he was running extremely fast, we were like a blur to normal people.

"My clan's doctor that's where! I wanna make sure my nose is still working right" he seemed really stressed, so I decided to be quiet and let him think to himself.

When we arrived, Grimmjow burst through the door hollering "Doctor Pete(not creative I know gomen ~_~") I need urgent care, right now!" The doctor stepped from his study, looking at the broken door.

"What's the problem ?"

"I-I think my nose is broken! Seriously, Ichigo smells like he's pregnant" the moment he said pregnant the doctor's eyes widened.

"Bring him in, I'm going to have to run some tests first" he ushured is into the room, and bought out a needle. "I'm going to have to draw some blood, if that's okay with you" I quickly nodded, trying to not look at the needle. I'm scared of needles, it's ironic really. My dad's a doctor, I always get cut my knifes, and yet... I'm scared of needles. FUN!(note the sarcasm)

Grimmjow quickly left the room, because for some reason seeing my blood makes him go into beast mode... and it gets him horney... yeah that's a story for another time. The doctor came back with the test results.

"Uh.. I don't know if I should consider this bad news, or good news... but you're pregnant..."

"G-gomen, but I don't think I heard you right..." I said with a nervous laugh. Honestly I don't mind having a baby. I'm just worried about Grimmjow's reaction...

"You're pregnant" he said again looking worried.

I"I guess we should tell him?" I was starting to fidget, what if he doesn't want it? This will be a major problem. I want to keep it, but I don't want Grimmjow angry at me.

"Is everything okay?" I head Grimmjow ask, as he entered the room.

Grimmjow POV

I nervously entered the room, I hope he's alright. When I walked in, he was fidgiting, and looked really troubled. "Is everything alright?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"I...I..I'm" he started to stutter. This wasn't like him, what's wrong with him? "I'm... pregnant" he looked at me, then back down at his hands. My jaw was litterally on the floor. Ichigo is...pregnant. That's impossible, I mean yeah I want kids, but I don't wat him getting hurt by the process. "I-If you don't want it, I'll completely understand" what is he saying?

"What are you saying? Of course I want it" he instantly looked up at me in surprise. I would he be so surprised? Yeah we never talked about having kids, adopting, I just wanted to wait till he was ready. "I'm only scared that, you're going to get hurt in the process. I don't want that." I said as sincerely as possible. I grabbed him into a hug, and kissed his forhead.

He wrapped his hands around my waist, and silently cried. Then the stupid doc had to ruin the moment.

"Uhm, this has happened before a few centuries ago. The only way to have the babies out, is by C-section. You should be able to heal prett fast, since you're a were now" C-section? As in cutting up my loved ones stomach open? HELL NAW!

"Isn't there some other way?" I said with some hope in my tone.

"If you don't want is asshole, and intestines warped and damaged... then no" He said bluntly. Damn him! I guess I have no choice but to let have him do a C-section.

"I guess we have no other choice, Grimmjow" I looked down at my lover, that's still in my arms.

"I guess not" I turned back to the doc "so how long until he has it?"

"Just like normal, 9 months, but uhm since the babies are 2 months into the stage. In 6 months, they shall be born."

"Wait... babies? How many exactly?" I asked worriedly.

"You're going to have..." cue dramatic silence "2 babies!" I animefell on the spot. Two babies... Ichigo's stomach is going to be huge! I guess I have to learn to cum outside of him now. Shit...

"That's alot! Do you think my body will handle it doc?" Ichigo asked, on the verge of tears.

"Of course! If you couldn't handle it, you would be pregnant with fewer children. Our genes can control that, thankfully. Now shoo! I have some more... reserarch to do" he said the last part darkly... what are you sup to doc?

We said our goodbye's and headed to my house. Since my dad has been gone for a business trip, he wont be home for another week or so.

"The only downside to this, is I can't fuck you for the next 7 months. God have mercy on my soul!" Ichigo let out a small laugh, making me smile. "Then again, all I need is you too suck me, and I suck you. How does that sound?" His face instantly went red, come on! We've been together for so long, he should be used to this by now.

"I..uuhh... don't know how to answer that..." I stuttured, looking away.

"Awwh aren't you cute?" I teased, making him blush more. "Come on, let's go celebrate. I got ice cream. Strawberry flavored.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I need NAMES! one boy, and one girl! The winner shall be the aunt/uncle! GOOD LUCK! 3 :3


	7. Chapter 7

Yo!~ it's been a while! I was bored and I noticed I didn't update in a while soooooooo, I was like why not?

I was happy, having two little rascals running around, and creating messes wherever they go. My son Yu-Chan inherited his dad's brash attitude. While Mitsu-Chan was calm and collected like me.

Everyday Grimmjow tries to persuade me into having more kids... but I think I'm good for now. I'll wait till the kids are old enough to help me take care of their new siblings. I couldn't have wished for a better life. Dad got remarried, his wife will be expecting soon. Yuzu and Karin have gone off to college, the former wanting to be a doctor, while the latter trying out for the soccer league. Now Grimmjow's pack accepted me with open arms after the bastard Aizen died. Grimmjow killed him. He was trying to harm me and the kids, and I guess Grumm-Kitty just snapped. I think he deserves it.

"Yo Ichi-Berry, whatcha doing?" Came Grimm's voice from behind me.

"Oh you know...things" I responded with a mischievous tone.

"Hmmmmmmmmm... wanna fuck?" Oh dear Lord for real? I better say no before-

"Sure, why the hell not"Goddammit...

-Aftermath-

"GRIMMJOW! I'M FUCKING PREGNANT!"

"Oops..."

"DON'T YOU DARE OOPS ME COME HERE DO I CAN KILL YOU, HOW DARE YOU...-"

The end! How you enjoyed this story, this is its last chapter! Buh Byeeeeeeeee!


	8. Chapter 8

Remember when Ichigo went to Dr. Pete's place for the first time and he was talking about how Grimmjow goes into beast mode when he sees Ichi's blood? Well that's this chapter! I wasn't gonna write it but then I was like... YEAH!

Me POV

It's been a month since Ichigo has woken up, and a lot has happened. He is able to to turn into an orangey leapord, around the size of 6 feet tall(Grimmjow being 7). They'd tackle and play with each other in the forest when they have nothing better to do. The clan members have accepted him easily... well all exept Aizen, but he's just a prick so let's forget about him.

One day when Ichigo was making dinner, he had accidentally cut himself with the knife. Sadly Grimmjow was in the room, and suddenly became over protective. He licked up his mate's wound, and his body tensed. He moved closer to Ichigo's neck and bit him roughtly until blood trickled out.

"Grimmjow! What they hell?!" Ichigo cried as his mate continued t suck on his blood. Grimmjow didn't even acknowledge that he said anything. He quickly turned off the stove and picked Ichigo bridal style. He ran to the room and tossed him into the bed. "G-Grimmjow? What are you do-aah!" Grimmjow had ripped his clothes and sucked on his nipples roughly. His canines potruted and but into Ichigo's flesh, savoring the sweet tasting blood. He sucked on Ichigo's nipples and ripped off his pants. He then started palming Ichigo's growing member.

"Hmm~ Ichigo you must really love me being rough huh?" Grimmjow asked his voice rough and animalistic. Without warning he flipped Ichigo onto his fours and started licking his hole. Ichigo was barely able to hold in his moans as a finger roughly slid in. Grimmjow never acted like this! They always did it sometimes at night, but not just out of the blue! He yelped in delight as Grimmjow palmed his hard on.

"Grimm..Grimmjow! N-not so rough!" he pleaded, but his pleas only landed on deaf ears. He could feel he was on the edge. Before he could come, Grimmjow pushed him on his side and threw his right leg over his shoulder.

"I'm going in" by now he was also naked, and his member was as stiff as ever. He quickly pushed in, with a moan of pleasure. Ichigo's eyes watered as his prostate was directly hit. He let out a short scream while clutching onto the sheets with dear life.

"Ah! Ahaaahh! Grimmjow! D-Deeper please!" he cried wanting more. Grimmjow happily obliged and thrusted in deeper. His animal side was starting to take over as he thrusted in faster. He lengthened his member to reach in more, making Ichigo arch his back. He went faster as he felt his orgasm come.

"Mm~ Ichigo you feel so good! I think I might just come!" he said and with a final thrust they both came together in moans of pleasure.

"G-Grimmjow! What.. happened?" Ichigo asked slightly worried.

"Oh, nothing. Just your blood got me crazy" he said with a grin. Then his face got dark, "but thinking about it, makes me even crazier." And that ladies and gentlemen is how Ichigo never cooked around Grimjow again!

Hope you liked it! Comment, vote, share! Do yo thang! I do requests now, just tell me what you want me to write next and I shall do this. It can be related to this story, or another GrimmIchi story! It'll still be inder this title! PEACE OUT MAH PIZZA SLICES!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo!~ it's been a while! I was bored and I noticed I didn't update in a while soooooooo, I was like why not?

I was happy, having two little rascals running around, and creating messes wherever they go. My son Yu-Chan inherited his dad's brash attitude. While Mitsu-Chan was calm and collected like me.

Everyday Grimmjow tries to persuade me into having more kids... but I think I'm good for now. I'll wait till the kids are old enough to help me take care of their new siblings. I couldn't have wished for a better life. Dad got remarried, his wife will be expecting soon. Yuzu and Karin have gone off to college, the former wanting to be a doctor, while the latter trying out for the soccer league. Now Grimmjow's pack accepted me with open arms after the bastard Aizen died. Grimmjow killed him. He was trying to harm me and the kids, and I guess Grumm-Kitty just snapped. I think he deserves it.

"Yo Ichi-Berry, whatcha doing?" Came Grimm's voice from behind me.

"Oh you know...things" I responded with a mischievous tone.

"Hmmmmmmmmm... wanna fuck?" Oh dear Lord for real? I better say no before-

"Sure, why the hell not"Goddammit...

-Aftermath-

"GRIMMJOW! I'M FUCKING PREGNANT!"

"Oops..."

"DON'T YOU DARE OOPS ME COME HERE DO I CAN KILL YOU, HOW DARE YOU...-"

The end! How you enjoyed this story, this is its last chapter! Buh Byeeeeeeeee!


End file.
